Second Chances
by Mikki Onigiri
Summary: On that rainy day, Kagome thought all was lost and returned to her time. As Kagome tries to build a life for her child and herself, her past comes to haunt her. Can she learn to love a new Inuyasha when the old Inuyasha is still buried deep in her heart?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…He rightfully belongs to the great Takahashi Rumiko-san (makes puppy face) Can I at least have Fluffy-sama though? Pleeeeeeaaaase? _

**Second Chances**

1. _Thou Art Loved So _

The rain poured relentlessly on the somber scene on that dark and dreary day. A group huddled on a muddy field covered in maimed bodies of demons, demons, and humans alike. A haze of death and grief smothered those who survived and mourned. The sun had long ago hid behind dark and furious clouds and refused to come out.

Though, it was best that it stayed that way. The sun would not be appreciated that day.

Broken sobs wrung throughout the battlefield as one mourned loudly and painfully, letting the world know her loss. Heads bowed in respect and in grief and silently as they prayed for some sort of peace for the souls of the dead and the ones left behind.

Hot tears streamed freely down her bloodied and mud streaked cheeks and fell onto a stone-still face below her hunched form. Tightly clasped to her heaving chest was that had caused all the turmoil and death that claimed and continues to claim the land. In that moment of misery, its importance was discarded and pushed to when time had healed what it could be healed and thoughts weren't completely focused on the events of the battle.

A broken whisper cut the air like a knife. It came from the trembling body of the woman who had surpassed time itself to finish a job that she had been unwillingly dragged into.

"Rest your soul, my love, my mate, rest your soul."

A ghost of a smile brushed Kagome's trembling lips as she cupped the slightly chilled battered cheek tenderly.

"Kagome-sama…" The softly uttered name brought Kagome back to the living world and she let her hand fall back to her side. She slowly stood up not bothering to brush the blood and mud stuck to her knees and walked towards what had become her family over the years.

One look at her family and she knew what they were thinking; it wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Kagome managed a weak smile and walked past them.

"Miko," the cold and dispassionate voice stopped Kagome's steps and she looked up to find sharp amber eyes boring into hers. Kagome forced a fresh batch of tears down at the sudden thought of never seeing warm and loving eyes of that same molten gold color ever again.

"Sesshoumaru," she acknowledged the Lord of the Western lands also known more casually as her brother-in-law. Behind him emerged a sullen looking Kagura. She tried to smile for the wind-sorceress but found that her willpower was waning rapidly with the increasing distance she was putting between her and Inuyasha. Kagura's eyes, though subtle, told her of her deep sorrow. With a weak nod, Kagome received it gratefully. Kagura opened her arms and enveloped Kagome in a light embrace. Kagome accepted it. In the back of her mind, she wished desperately for the fragile, porcelain kimono-clothed arms around her to be the strong, reassuring red-haori-clad arms that she had loved so much.

But never again her mind told her bluntly and another piece of her frail heart shattered at the impact of the words. Hastily, Kagome straightened and sent Kagura an apologetic smile. Sesshoumaru, deeming the moment worthy of his words, spoke up.

"Miko, while my mate came for sentimental reasons, This Sesshoumaru came to seek information on my half-brother's…arrangements."

_This couldn't have waited a few more days? _Kagome quickly looked away and she heard Kagura scold her mate for being so heartless. Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw that her love had been moved over as the battlefield was being cleared by Kouga, his group, other demons who had helped, and Miroku. An injured Sango, a sobbing Shippou and an injured Kirara stayed with the red clad warrior who had fought gallantly in the battle that had ended the terror of Naraku. Stifling a sob, Kagome turned back to her brother-in-law. Locking gazes with him, she said in her clearest voice, "My mate will be laid underneath his tree in his forest."

With a curt nod, the ever emotionless Lord and his mate left as softly as they came, leaving Kagome standing at the clearing of a forest.

Kagome's shoulders sagged heavily and decided that she needed to go back.

_Yes, that way…when I return to my time, I'll be with him; always. _

In her weariness, Kagome didn't notice a warm arm encompass her shoulders until Miroku's deep voice reached Kagome's ears.

"I think you need some rest, dear Kagome-sama. We will be done by nightfall. Sleep," and with a warm squeeze, Miroku removed his arm, picked up his staff and continued with his somber work. Kagome watched his hunch back and felt compelled to reach for her friend.

"Miro-," But his named died in her throat as she felt a spell of dizziness sent her swaying dangerously.

"Kagome-sama! Yes, rest. That is what you need," two strong arms steadied her and steered her in the direction of his sleeping fiancée.

Kagome nodded numbly and let her feet take her to her unconscious friend. Kagome sat next to Sango and almost unconsciously dragged the whimpering kit into her tired arms and hugged him tightly to her chest, careful to avoid her slightly bulging belly to protect the small yet precious life within. The kit sobbed into his adoptive mother's chest, grabbing fistfuls of her dirtied and bloodied shirt. She rocked back and forth, allowing her tears to flow once again freely as they mourned together for the loss of a mate, a father, and a guardian. The rain continued to pour around them, crying with them.

000

It was near nightfall when Miroku sent Kouga and his group of wolves and demons back to their tribes in the mountain and the other demons who had helped, to their homelands. Miroku vainly wiped his blistered hands on his almost unrecognizable robes and grimaced when his raw left hand rub against the rough material. Wincing, Miroku brought up his hand in question to inspect it in the waning daylight that had been previously minimal. With disgust, Miroku thrust his once cursed hand into the cool, drenched mud.

_Inuyasha_.

Miroku looked up from his crouched position to the prone body of his former friend and couldn't stop the single tear that formed at the corner of his right eye and trickle down to mix with the rain. Gritting his teeth, Miroku punched the ground with what little strength he had left and let his agonizing anger and pain be absorbed into the mud from which life came from and returned to after death.

_What victory is this? Curse you Naraku! Even after your death, you continue to cause such pain. _

Miroku closed his eyes and, standing up, lifted his face to the skies and relished in the cool droplets that hit his face in meditation.

_My dear friend, I promise you I will make sure Kagome finds peace and as much happiness as she can find in your absence. Watch over her and help me, Inuyasha. Help us all. _

000

"That his soul may rest in peace," Kaede's weathered and wise voice echoed desolately in the forest surrounding the small clearing where many of the villagers had gathered for the rituals of their passed protector.

Incense floated through the air as everyone bowed their heads in respect as Inuyasha's ashes lay above his remains deep within the earth under the grand branches of the God Tree.

The sun decided to peek through the clouds, promising a fight against the predicted rain. Under the ancient branches filled with colorful leaves ready to fall of the God Tree, Kagome stood like a stone statue with a quiet kitsune clinging to her dress with a downcast gaze. In her possession was Inuyasha's pride, his father's gift to him, his power, his protector when no one else could, not ever her. She clutched the ancient sword to her chest like a life line, trying to engulf herself in Inuyasha.

_Never forget you_.

_Never_.

Kagome reached down and picked up the kit that hadn't seemed to grow at all over their journey and together, they tried to comfort one another as Inuyasha's ashes scattered in a sudden wind and spread throughout Japan like the jewel Kagome had broken four years ago.

"Okaa. Okaa." Shippou whispered through the fabric of Kagome's dress.

"Yes, Shippou?" Kagome whispered back into one small pointed ear soothingly at hearing her adoptive son's wobbly voice.

"I miss Otou." The small form of the kit trembled and Kagome forced herself to not fall to tears as she tried to comfort her distressed child.

"I know sweetie, Okaa misses him too."

000

"Sango (choked sob) I- I can't stay here anymore! (another strangled sob) **_everything_** reminds me of- of-!"

Kagome fell into her sister's arms in a fit of desperate sobs. Sango sent an alarmed looked to her fiancée and he simply shook his head sadly. A little while later, Kagome had fallen into a fitful sleep on a mat in the corner of the hut after crying herself to sleep with the little kit curled up against his mother. Sango stirred the soup dejectedly in the tense silence. She kept stealing worried glances at her exhausted friend.

"She hasn't eaten."

"It's reasonable, Sango love," Miroku pointed out softly.

"She only sleeps when she's exhausted herself from crying."

"She's mourning in her own way, Sango, just like the rest of us."

"Goddammit I know, Miroku! But it's _unhealthy_! Kagome-chan is so thin and she _needs_ to eat! She's three months gone with child now and she needs to take care of herself if she wants to make it to her fourth month!!"

"Sango, she's resting," Miroku warned gently as he gestured to the sleeping form of their friend.

In a hushed whisper, Sango continued her rant after sending an apologetic glance at her friend:

"Shippou is no better as it is. I'm _worried_! What if they keep this up? They won't survive the coming winter!"

"We all mourn in different way, Sango. They will heal. Not fully, but they will heal. In the mean time, we'll need to find a way to convince Kagome to eat for the child's sake. There's not much else we can do I'm afraid." Miroku looked up from the fire to find Sango's face contorted slightly in anger and frustration and pain.

"I…I _miss_ him. H-he would make his st-stubb-bborn mate eat Goddammit. We n-_need_ him! Kagome needs him! God, I miss the idiot! Miroku, why!? Why!??" Sangos whisper had reached a dangerously high pitch and she found herself immediately enveloped in secure and warm arms. She leaned into his chest searching for the calming beating of his heart.

"One can never ask such questions in times of death. You will only receive pain. In time…we are not sure how much…these wounds which seem unbearable now will heal."

000

"Are you sure, Kagome-chan?" Sango softly uttered question nearly broke Kagome's heart all over again.

"You are all still here and if…if the well allows me, I will come and visit. But, my life is on the other side of the well now that it's over and Inuyasha..." _We knew it would come to this. In the end, Inuyasha and I had agreed that we would move to my time and that it was best that way, right? _Kagome smiled as genuinely as possible for Sango and Miroku, the newly weds. _You two will happy here._ _You don't need me here. _Kagome had made sure that she was present for her two friends wedding and had given them a week or two to settle until she broke the news that she would be returning.

"Okaa…" Kagome's heart clenched painfully as she reached the one whom she felt most difficult to part with. She opened her arms and the kit sprang into her arms and she enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, my Shippou. My sweet," she caressed his soft auburn hair as she tried to calm the little kit.

"D-don't l-l-leave me!!" He sobbed as he did two weeks ago when she announced her plan to return. Tears sprang into her eyes at the thought of losing him as well.

"Never. Never. Shippou. I will always be with you wherever you may go. But, I need you to stay here. I need my baby boy to take care of Miroku-sama and Sango-chan. C-can you do that for mommy, my darling?" Kagome's voice broke as fought desperately against the tears that threatened to choke her. Kagome was only answered with a tightening around the neck and a nod with an increase of his sobs.

Clearing her tears, telling herself once again how she had been crying too much, Kagome took her weathered and battered yellow bag and with a final glance to what she had come to treasure and accept as her home away from home, Kagome jumped into the well with her family's faces plastered in her mind. She had been greeted by a warm blue light and the sensation of floating in water.

_Never. Never will I forget any of you. _

Kagome let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding once she felt solid earth beneath her. With a hesitant look up, Kagome's fears were confirmed when she was met with a wooded ceiling. She had returned to her time and this time, there was no one to come and take her back.

With a startled gasp, Kagome fell to her knees as her legs gave up beneath her. Leaning on her arms for support, Kagome stared at the dirt beneath her and desperately tried to grasp _anything_ that might save her from this seeming perpetual pain that engulfed her entire being.

_Inuyasha, take the pain away. Help me._

Letting her elbows loose, Kagome's head hit the ground and her arms wrapped protectively around the life that continually grew within her. Her baby. _Their _baby. His baby. His life. She now held the last living proof of her beloved.

_I will never let you experience this…this unbearable pain. I will protect you like your father protected me. _

With that resolution, Kagome climbed out of the cursed well and climbed the steps up to the doors. At the sliding doors, Kagome looked over her shoulder, taking in what had become her only connection to her other life.

_Thank you. You have served your purpose. Now you may rest. _

And with that, Kagome slid the doors open and walked into clearing that surrounded her home. It was raining. Images of that day on the battlefield tortured Kagome as she made her way towards her house. As she walked under the grey clouds, Kagome reached a patch of dried dirt. Looking up, Kagome gasped to find the Goshinboku staring right back at her.

Without a second thought, Kagome climbed over the small white fence surrounding the tree and sat on the winding roots at the base of the tree. With a tired sigh, Kagome leaned heavily against the trunk and allowed its soothing aura surround and calm her racing mind. With a trembling hand, Kagome laid it on a larger, rough root and with a broken smile, Kagome tried to find Inuyasha's spirit.

_He's here. I know it. _

"Kagome!?" Kagome jerked her head towards the sound of the crash to see her mother, Kasumi, with her bike on it side at her feet with wide eyes focused on Kagome's small and shivering body.

"Mama…" Kagome watched as her mother who she hadn't seen in months run towards her, completely forgetting her bike with groceries and a pink umbrella in the basket now strewn over the ground.

Kasumi all but jumped over the fence and enveloped her daughter in a crushing hug.

"Kagome! Oh, my Kagome! You're all wet! And you're shivering! You shouldn't be out here! Come inside! I'll run you a hot bath…Kagome?" Kasumi stopped her speech as she saw her daughter's shoulders start to shake. As soon as Kasumi heard the first sob, she quickly embraced her daughter again and stood up with her.

Leaving the now soaked bags and bike, Kasumi lead her wailing, heartbroken, soaked and utterly miserable daughter back home.

000

**A/N: **_I know I know, I really should be finishing my other stories and I promise you, I'm working on some of them! But it's been so hectic lately in school that I barely get a chance to write **or** read. This idea kinda just popped into my head and I have an idea of what this story will be about but I'm not sure how it will end. Please let me know what you think of it so far:_


End file.
